A vehicle is an apparatus configured to travel by driving a wheel to transport a person or a cargo, and the vehicle drives on a road.
When a driver drives the vehicle in the city, there may be less of a concern of drowsy driving since a driving pattern in the city is often varied. However, when a driver drives on a monotonous route, e.g. a highway or a national highway for a long time, drowsy driving may result since the driver loses focus.
In order to prevent a driver from driving while drowsy, a technology has been developed to measure and analyze various kind of biological information of which the driver is not continuously and consciously aware, to determine whether the driver has become drowsy, and to warn the drowsy driver when the driver has fallen into a drowsy state.
However, in a conventional drowsy driving detection method, there may be an inconvenience in acquiring a biological signal by mounting a sensor to a driver's body. Thus, an alternate detection method is needed.